<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>童话里的他们 by 四季遗音 (Ada_Joy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013316">童话里的他们</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Joy/pseuds/%E5%9B%9B%E5%AD%A3%E9%81%97%E9%9F%B3'>四季遗音 (Ada_Joy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>07-Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 拉布拉多犬米卡杰, 猫咪泰德, 童话向HE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Joy/pseuds/%E5%9B%9B%E5%AD%A3%E9%81%97%E9%9F%B3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*童话故事里的平行时空<br/>*OOC，私设巨多</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikage Celestine/Teito Klein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>童话里的他们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*童话故事里的平行时空<br/>*OOC，私设巨多</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰是一只血脉正统的拉布拉多犬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>它有很多很多家人，温柔的父母、稳重的兄长、可爱的妹妹，还有调皮捣蛋的弟弟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>据米卡杰的爸爸所说，它们世代都被贵族世家的欧克家所收养着，因此作为对这份庇护的报恩，它们也要尽责地为他们献上忠诚，并且好好履行侍奉与保护的责任——当然，这也是保护家人的需要。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身为拉布拉多犬家族的一份子，米卡杰自然也是要如此。所以，它每天都在强化自己的力量，奔跑、跳跃、撕咬，这都是捕猎敌人不可或缺的能力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而它把这些能力都出色地掌握并运用着。它能打过常常将爪牙伸进来肆意破坏的帝国军犬，将它们狠狠赶出欧克家的大门；也能打过欺负自己妹妹和弟弟的野生大白鹅，让它们以后见着自己就远远绕圈走！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这天，米卡杰在结束了一场与妄想抢夺领地的流浪狗们之间的战斗后——当然是它大获全胜，准备去小河旁边把自己身上沾上的血迹打理干净。</p>
<p>不过就在它快要走到河流前时，一阵粗暴的喧闹让放松起来的它再次警惕的竖起耳朵。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是后花园小门处传来的声音，米卡杰想。它紧绷着身体高竖尾巴，屏住呼吸摆出战斗的姿态，缓步向喧嚣的来源靠近。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>距离声源越近，听到的话语愈发清晰，透过翠绿的树丛间隙，米卡杰看到了前方喊话的那只军犬身上所佩戴的吊牌——那是帝国管理奴隶动物的标志。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“泰德·克莱恩！”那只气势凶悍的领头军犬厉声咆哮着，身后跟着的三只随从军犬同样摆出攻击的，“区区奴隶战士竟敢反抗帝国军！速速放弃抵抗，否则我们会将你就地格杀！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“——！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰的视角看不到被帝国军犬追击的对象，但是它听到了在眼前这四只残暴地军犬在威胁完之后，它嘶哑地吼叫——那是一只猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰脑海里浮现出过往见过的猫咪的形象，心里顿时一揪。哪怕是已经成年了的猫咪，对上军犬，那体型差距也是十分巨大的。而帝国的奴隶战士却一般是由未成年的幼崽中挑选——一只未成年的幼猫对上四只帝国军犬，可想而知的地狱修罗场！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>更何况，那只幼猫带着粗喘和血腥气息的吼叫，无不显示着它或许还受了重伤。因此，米卡杰没有过多的犹豫，在领头的军犬出击的一瞬间，它也跳出了树丛，挡住身后看不见的幼猫，露出锋利的牙齿，扑向军犬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被它的突然出现吓一跳的军犬显然没有任何防备，这给了米卡杰击杀的一个好机会。迅速扑倒那位叫嚣得最猖獗的领头犬，干脆利落地将其右前肢咬断，在对方因为剧痛而丧失战斗能力后又敏捷地回身跳开，猛力地撞开从后方偷袭过来的随从军犬之一。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在家人和主人面前温柔温驯的拉布拉多犬此刻进入战斗状态，身上环绕的是不输于帝国军犬的凛冽战意，它向剩下两只不敢进攻的军犬咆哮：“离开这里！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那两只军犬见识到米卡杰的强悍战斗力，只在一瞬间就丧失了队长和同伴的它们，踟蹰了脚步，面露惧意，但是仍不死心地威胁着：“放肆！我们是奉阿亚纳米大人的命令来逮捕叛逃的奴隶！你阻挡我们，就是在违抗整个军队！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰对这群外强中干的手下败将不屑：“这里是欧克家的领域！我不管你们是谁，敢将爪子伸到这里，就不要怪我对你们不客气！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“该死！”被挑衅激怒了的两只军犬愤怒地咆哮，它们同时攻上，打算占据以二敌一的优势打败眼前的拉布拉多犬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰毫不畏缩，果断迎击，厮杀不断激化。虽然米卡杰战力强大，但对方也是经过专业训练的战斗军犬，而且配合默契，故而米卡杰身上也挂了不少血痕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>战斗胶着住，在之前已经消耗过体力的米卡杰不慎稍露疲意，被其中一只军犬抓住机会迅猛反击，米卡杰心下一惊，暗道糟糕，做好了承受剧痛的准备——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊——！！”</p>
<p>惨叫声响起，却不是米卡杰的，而是那只准备反击的军犬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没有等到想象中的伤害与疼痛，米卡杰惊讶地望向惨叫声起的方向，发现一只瘦小、浑身滚满泥巴和血迹，脖子还被锁上粗重的奴隶项圈的褐色幼猫不知道从何袭来，紧紧扒住军犬的头，尖锐的利爪狠狠刺入它的眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>军犬眼睛骤然一痛，惨叫一声向后倒落，幼猫轻盈一跃，趁另一只军犬没有反应过来，再次扑上，果断地用尖爪划开它的脖子，两只配合默契的军犬瞬间被狼狈击退。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>来侵犯的帝国军犬全面溃败，米卡杰看着伤痕累累的褐色幼猫担忧地靠近，然而那褐色幼猫却在米卡杰刚走一步就立刻后退，一双翠绿如宝石的猫瞳闪烁的全是警惕、威胁的戾光，寻常动物要是看过幼猫战斗的姿态，此刻又被这样的目光瞪视着，早就防备不已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而在米卡杰眼里，却只有幼猫狼狈不已、连站立都勉强得让它忧心不已的身姿。幼猫能有那么丰富的战斗经验，这样子凶险的局面绝对不是它第一次遇到的，连这身上的伤，或许也不是第一次造成的，这才多小的幼崽，米卡杰想起欧克家的女主人也曾经抱养的小猫——同样是年幼的猫崽，被女主人养着的猫却娇生惯养、金贵到不行，眼前这只却被锁上奴隶的枷锁，在战场中浴血厮杀——这样一想，哪怕明知道不清楚状况靠近眼前的幼猫，于自己和幼猫而言，都不是正确的选择，但米卡杰还是顺从了内心的意愿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只见高大的拉布拉多收敛起庞大身躯带来的压迫感，温柔地低垂下头，湿漉漉的金瞳释放出的是柔和与接纳，它眨着眼睛，每眨一下，就轻哼一声，一直持续到幼猫渐渐感受它的善意，不再抗拒它的靠近时，它弯了弯嘴角，迅速而又轻轻地用头上柔顺的毛蹭了蹭，被这突如其来的一下吓到的褐色猫咪立刻炸起了全身的毛，准备后退离开，却猛的一腿软，整只猫向后跌坐，本来整张严肃不已的猫脸，此刻混杂着惊吓、懵逼、陌生的情绪，目睹了全过程的米卡杰，不厚道地笑了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就这样，拉布拉多历经一遭激烈战斗、并再次取得胜利之后，捡到了一只瘦小、厉害，又可爱得不得了的小猫咪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（二）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“泰德——泰德——”巨大的拉布拉多缓步走在草地上，太阳洒落的光辉越发将它金黄的毛发照得熠熠生辉，不过此刻拉布拉多并没有十分在意自己，而是四下寻找着它一个月前捡回来的小褐猫，“躲猫猫时间结束了哦，泰德——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没有在和你躲猫猫，米卡杰。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>冷不丁出现的话语并没有让拉布拉多意外，它轻车熟路地找到了声音传出的方向——一只褐色的绿眼小猫从茂密的草丛里走出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德就是米卡杰一个月前从帝国军犬爪下救下的猫咪，经历了追兵的围攻袭杀，泰德的身上积累了不少伤痕，重的轻的、旧的新的，米卡杰根本想不明白，这么小的身体上究竟是怎么填满这么多伤口的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是，不顾泰德的激烈反抗——唔，其实再用尽全力击退敌军之后，它早就没剩下多少力气挣扎了，当然这些是不能让泰德知道的——总之拉布拉多犬轻轻松松地用嘴巴将小褐猫驮到背上，将这只满身是伤的猫咪藏到了一个连自己家人都不知道的秘密基地，然后仔仔细细地照顾了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>起初小猫泰德还总是不愿意，有一回还趁着天黑打算悄悄溜走，幸好被习惯了深夜巡逻的米卡杰发现，叼了回来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被叼回来的小猫仍是心不甘情不愿，一脸故作冷漠，严厉地推拒着米卡杰的好意，只是自出身便在名门贵族的欧克家，米卡杰自然见惯更多的人情世故，真情还是假意，虽然不能说全部，但大多它一眼也能瞧出来——何况，小猫咪的演技也实在不能说好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那流光溢彩的翠绿眼眸对着它时努力瞪出的凶巴巴，总是在以为自己看不见它时，被柔软的水层一浸，便消失了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是乎，无论泰德如何言辞犀利、行动如何激烈反抗，米卡杰都秉持着一幅你闹你的我照顾我的岿然不动之态，惹得小猫气急败坏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好在，虽然过程很艰难，但在拉布拉多持续不断的努力下，小褐猫终于一点一点软在了这份温暖上，跌跌撞撞地学会了接受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在这一个月的相处时间里，米卡杰知道了对方之所以会被帝国军犬围杀，是因为身为奴隶战士的泰德不仅仅叛逃出队，还在众目睽睽之下袭击了握有军队最高权力的阿亚纳米，而袭击的理由也是因为泰德意外得知到，在过去一直照顾着自己的、如同父亲一般存在的叔叔很有可能是被阿亚纳米谋杀的——它要为自己的亲人复仇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想到这里，拉布拉多沮丧地拉耸下头，同样深爱着家人的它完全可以理解泰德的心情，然而一旦想到帝国军队的那位——率领着全帝国最强大的动物，本身也是极为强悍凶暴、从血腥与死亡中依然能立于不败之地的存在，黑狼阿亚纳米，即便从来不畏惧帝国军犬的米卡杰，依然为它感到颤栗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然米卡杰很难受，但也不得不承认，泰德现在所展示的强大，在阿亚纳米面前是那么弱小得不堪一击——况且，现在泰德还受着伤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你究竟在干什么！”就在米卡杰又叹了口气的时候，小褐猫抬起了一直低着吃小鱼干的头，不满地指责，“从刚才开始，你就一直再叹气，很吵。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>瞧瞧，拉布拉多犬顶着小褐猫沉沉的视线，歪着脑袋忧郁地眨了眨眼睛，对上那双指责之下根本藏不住担忧的眼睛，心想，明明就是担心我，一点实话都不愿意讲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然心里想的，一定是不能说出来的——不然准会恼羞成怒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我是想啊，”米卡杰慢悠悠地说，轻而易举地将自己沉重的心情掩盖住——这方面它做得可比对方好不止十倍，“泰德，我都养你一个月啦，天天都给好吃的小鱼干你，你怎么就还是那么小呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“一点都没长大过。”说完，米卡杰还故意长长地“唉”了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德虽然离成年尚有一段时间，但其实远没有米卡杰想象中的那么年幼，只是或许是因为品种的缘故，即使已经是将要成年的猫了，体型比幼生期的时候也没有大上多少——这是泰德心里为数不多的雷点，一踩一个准。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>果不其然，小猫咪泰德的关注点一下子就被扯走了，全身的毛都大幅度炸开，连尾巴也直直地竖起来——一幅气得不清的样子：“米卡杰你这个混蛋！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰可不怕它，不仅不怕，还觉得十分可爱，这样生动活泼的表情，可比一开始压抑、痛苦的样子好看多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一爪捞起蹦得极高的猫咪，将它放在自己的头顶，米卡杰哈哈大笑：“好啦好啦，别生气，吃饱了我带你去散步，多晒太阳就能长高高了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德并不是第一次被对方这样对待，不过还是被这突然身不由己地腾空吓了一跳，直到落到熟悉又温暖的金色毛绒中，泰德才放松下来——连它自己也不知道，它早已不知不觉地习惯了米卡杰的气息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德没好气地说：“你驮着我我还怎么散步！？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘛嘛，一样啦，反正都能长大，不是吗？”米卡杰微微昂起头，左右晃了一下，仿佛也像平时一样蹭着头上的猫咪，它深知如何才能正确地哄好这只口是心非的猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……哼，随便你。”没办法，这是泰德为数不多在意的东西。反正，就算自己拒绝，到最后赢得肯定也是米卡杰，泰德这样告诉自己，然后放软了身体，松趴趴伏在了拉布拉多头上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>感受到小褐猫的动作，米卡机笑得弯了眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于大型的拉布拉多犬来说，猫咪的重量轻得可以和羽毛相提并论，然而米卡杰走的每一步，却是又沉又稳，仿佛头顶不是一只羽毛重的猫咪，而是一件珍贵厚重的宝物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一个月的细心照顾，不仅让泰德愈发重视、信任米卡杰，连米卡杰，也在这份信任中，意识到泰德不再仅仅只是自己好心救下的惹人怜爱的小猫咪，还是它想要加倍保护、珍视的，十分重要的存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“泰德。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……做什么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“挚友。”它轻哼着，如同为幼崽呢喃伴唱摇篮曲一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“家人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还有，”</p>
<p>和煦的阳光，碎碎点点地融在它大大的金瞳中，泰德想，这只拉布拉多犬真的太耀眼，也太炽热了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“最喜欢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（三）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后花园的夜晚不同于白天的五彩斑斓、喧嚣热闹，截然不同的宁静气氛包裹着整个院子，悬空挂在铁栏前的路灯晕开一片柔暖的光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一只小褐猫借着这点亮，轻盈一跃，避开枝叶交错的密丛，穿过了对它身体来说过于宽大的铁栏间隙，离开了这个对于它来说，无比温暖的场所——哪怕它仅仅在这里呆了一个多月而已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小褐猫正是被拉布拉多犬救回来的泰德。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在复仇失败，遭到帝国军犬围杀的时候，泰德意外误入欧克家族的领土，身负重伤的它本来以为自己最终会死在这里——在不甘与绝望中，但是守护着这片领土的拉布拉多犬却横空闯入，不仅打跑军犬，还强行扣下自己，然后——无微不至地照顾着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这只拉布拉多犬叫米卡杰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最初，泰德想，米卡杰应该是一只很善良，但也是个笨蛋的狗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一次见面，自己就以叛逃的奴隶身份被围杀，不仅误闯了它的领土，还连累它被帝国军犬迁怒围攻，正常情况下，遇到这种情况，就算不帮忙抓住自己来领赏，也应该视而不见以免祸患招身才对。但是这只拉布拉多却反过来帮助自己，击退了军犬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉布拉多还对自己说：“你伤得好重，我带你去治疗吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>傻狗，泰德想，不问清楚就将自己带回去，也不怕自己将它卖了——完全没有想过自己连站都成困难的状态根本不足以让它做出这样雄心壮志的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过，虽然这只拉布拉多犬很傻，但怎么说也是救过自己的狗，所以自己不应该再牵连它。深知自己身上背负着多么危险的事，泰德摆出最冷漠的脸色，拒绝了这只拉布拉多犬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不要多管闲事。”</p>
<p>泰德想，这样冰冷无情、丝毫没有感激的话语，肯定能激怒这条拉布拉多犬，这样它就会扔下自己，不会被自己拖累了——正常情况下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是，拉布拉多犬不是一条正常的拉布拉多犬，因为它听不懂猫话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过泰德如何激烈反抗——自认为，但最终都还是败在它手上。更气猫的是，无论泰德说了多少尖锐刻薄的话语，那只傻狗都总是用一幅自以为很爽朗的笑容应对——殊不知这种一拳打到棉花上的感觉有多么令泰德抑郁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如此反复逃跑又反复失败之后，泰德终于明白，米卡杰还是一只非常狡猾的笨蛋狗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过，哪怕泰德心里第一千次、一万次嫌弃这只拉布拉多，但是在它一个多月来连续不断的细致关怀下，泰德不得不承认，它真的很喜欢米卡杰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德在受伤最严重的时候，是米卡杰用暗中偷渡来的伤药一点一点为自己抹上，有时因为体型差距而控制不住力度，弄痛了泰德时，那张无论发生什么事笑容都不会消失脸就会浮现出浓重的懊恼。泰德不喜欢米卡杰这样的表情，但又忍不住为这样的表情而心生喜悦——它已经好久好久没有被这样关心过了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰还会为泰德定时送上一日三餐的美味小鱼干，泰德知道米卡杰一家虽然生活在富丽堂皇的欧克家族，但是身份却始终低微，这样可以算得上奢侈的食物，哪怕并非千辛万苦弄到手，也应该是小心珍藏的珍馐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但米卡杰却一顿都没有停歇过地带来给泰德吃，泰德试过拒绝，可每当这样，米卡杰又会露出一种沮丧不已的神色——虽然明知道它是故意的，但泰德还是狠不下心，连泰德都想象不出有一天它会心软到如此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰也会天天带着泰德去散步，有时是敛起脚步缓慢地跟在小猫咪不大的步伐后面，为它遮住过分炎热的太阳。有时泰德走久了，牵动尚未愈合的伤口，它就会乖乖俯下身体，让小猫咪蜷坐在它身上歇息，它会慢腾腾地继续着泰德没有走完的路。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道是什么时候开始，晚上睡觉时，泰德的睡姿从警惕地蜷缩渐渐变得愿意仰着身体睡，把身体最柔软的部位露出给米卡杰，因为泰德知道，米卡杰是不会伤害它的，它只会紧紧地环着它，把毛绒绒的大脑袋睡在它的肚皮身侧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰做的所有事情，让泰德感受到了一种久违的温情，它也给了泰德一个近似于家的存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德真的很喜欢很喜欢米卡杰，也很喜欢很喜欢这个住了一个多月的园子。</p>
<p>所以，它要离开这里。</p>
<p>只有离开，才能保护好这一切——泰德绝对不会让这份幸福再次被侵蚀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再次回头凝望，泰德努力想把院子里的一切都深深印在脑海里。它其实还想再见米卡杰一面——寂寞是泰德习惯最久了东西，可如今，这份寂寞却成了它最难以忍受的痛苦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是，泰德知道，如果被米卡杰发现，它肯定会阻止自己的。米卡杰活在的是明媚的阳光底下，身边围绕的应该是光明和欢乐，所以它肯定不愿意自己被仇恨所遮蔽——但自己不一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德太明白自己了，它不会甘心就这样与阿亚纳米了结一切——哪怕不是现在，但终有一天它还是会与阿亚纳米兵刃相见，杀戮并不会就此停止。</p>
<p>泰德不愿意米卡杰被牵连在这份仇恨中，更不愿意看到米卡杰失望的眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以，就这样吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德举起前爪抹了抹眼眶四周湿润了的毛，强压住内心浓重的不舍，轻轻地喵了一声：“再见了，米卡杰。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后头也不回地跃下石梯，打算往森林的方向离去。可是就在泰德凌空一跃的瞬间，一道黄金身影迅速闪过，泰德心下一惊，下意识地露出利爪的同时卷起身体保护自己——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呜——！！！”</p>
<p>预料中的疼痛并没有如期落到身体，相反，泰德被后颈突然出现的力度惊出一身疙瘩——猫咪身上最为敏感又脆弱的地方被轻而有力地衔住，陌生又熟悉的感觉霎时间让泰德整只猫都扯回第一次体验到这种感受的时候，它想要奋不顾身地反抗，但却败在了物种的天性之上，只能瘫软着身体恨恨地咆哮：“米卡杰你这个混账——！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（四）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>夜已深，欧克家的巡逻早已结束，平时就人迹罕至的后花园中宁静的气氛更显幽深，但此刻如果有人在的话，就会发现园子里某个角落，弥漫着不输于白昼的火热喧闹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>恼火至极的小褐猫和拉耸着脑袋的拉布拉多犬正在对峙着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对不起，泰德。”拉布拉多怂巴巴地道着歉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你答应过我不会再碰我后颈的。”被抓住后颈时那种麻痹又无助的感觉实在是太糟糕了，哪怕是泰德信任无比的米卡杰的触碰，它也抗拒不已。除了第一次自己要逃走被抓回来时，泰德就再也没有让米卡杰碰到过那个地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“可是，”米卡杰急急忙地解释，“你又要一声不吭地离开，我一着急，就……”</p>
<p>米卡杰的话并没有说完，又耷拉下脑袋，沉默不语，明亮的金眼氤氲着朦胧不清的水雾，一下一下地瞧着泰德。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被它这样的眼神看着，泰德再大的火气也瞬间被浇灭了，更何况泰德知道，这件事是它做得不对在先，所以它不再指责，而是移开那双漂亮的绿眼睛。</p>
<p>“对不起，米卡杰。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你要走了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德听出米卡杰语气里的忧伤，但是这段时间里，米卡杰对泰德已经足够好了，它不能再给米卡杰带来任何麻烦，所以它只能狠下心肠。</p>
<p>“是的，”泰德挥去不舍，坚定地点点头，“我要去找阿亚纳米报仇。”</p>
<p>“我知道你一直不愿意我被仇恨所束缚，可是我不甘心。”泰德将心里的真实想法告诉了米卡杰，哪怕米卡杰会对自己失望，但至少，它不想欺骗米卡杰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这段时间，”泰德认真凝望着米卡杰，虽然拉布拉多平日温和的脸容此刻没有什么表情，但至少它不曾露出泰德所想象的失望神色，这对泰德来说，已经是最好的结果了，“谢谢你的照顾，米卡杰。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唉。”一直沉默着的拉布拉多听完之后，沉沉地叹了口气，稍许无奈地问，“说完了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小褐猫不知道它这样问是什么意思，也从来没有猜对过它奇奇妙妙的心思，所以只能老实点头，等待最后的宣判：“说完了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“说完就好。”米卡杰起身，甩了甩尾巴，走到小褐猫身旁，“说完了，就上来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么？”泰德不明所以，直到米卡杰走近，它才看到高大的拉布拉多身上挂着一个不大不小、恰好能趟一只小褐猫的竹篮，为了防止竹篮松摆摇晃，还用了一条细长的麻绳固定住。</p>
<p>泰德看着竹篮里铺满的不知道从哪里找来的温暖柔软的干草，某个不可思议的念头涌上心头，它难以置信地问米卡杰：“你这是在干什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“和你一起去啊。”拉布拉多一副理所当然的样子，压根不知道自己的话对小褐猫造成多大的惊吓。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你在胡说八道些什么，”猜想被肯定，但是泰德却一点高兴的心情都没有，只有满腔的愤怒和担心，“你究竟有没有听清我说什么！？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我当然听清楚了，你说你要去找阿亚纳米报仇，”米卡杰露出“没听清的明明是你才对”的表情，完全无视泰德一脸急色，“我说我要跟你一起去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不准……！”</p>
<p>泰德想都没有想就打算拒绝，却被米卡杰抢先一步，“你现在受了伤，虽然大部分已经结疤了，但是有些伤得重的地方还需要好好治疗，我得好好看着你让你上药才行。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“等下——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“而且我第一次看见你的时候，你就那么瘦小，肯定是因为没有好好吃饭，我养你了一个多月，好不容易才胖了一点点，要是我不在，不能督促你吃饭，又瘦回去怎——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你给我等等！”再也忍不了越扯越远的絮絮叨叨，泰德粗暴地打断眼前没完没了还打马虎眼的拉布拉多，疾言厉色地对它说，“你既然知道我要去找阿亚纳米报仇，为什么还要跟着我？我不辞而别，就是不希望连累你——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不是不希望连累我，”被打断的拉布拉多脸上没有过分的怒容，但是它平静的话语却让泰德莫名觉得很难过，“你是根本不在意我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没有！”徒然锋利的话语让泰德心一紧，下意识地反驳回去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你明知道我那么担心你，”那双灿金色的眼睛含着谴责与委屈，让泰德越发无地自容，“你还一声不吭地离开，你一点都不在意我会难过。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“因为那对你来说很危险！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以对你来说就不危险了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……不是这样的。”泰德看着眼前因为关心自己却被自己伤害到的拉布拉多，自责到不行，“我是战斗奴隶，早就已经习惯了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德知道，眼前的拉布拉多虽然很强大，但却比谁都善良，无论是不问缘故就救下被追杀的自己，还是对待敌人时，不到最后一刻都不会残忍地痛下杀手。它知道，米卡杰并不喜欢杀戮，但是手染无数鲜血的自己，早就已经习惯杀戮了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“米卡杰，你和我不一样。”小褐猫近乎是悲伤地哀求，“我希望你能好好活着，活在阳光底下，而不是被我的仇恨牵连，沾染上鲜血。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰在听到小褐猫说自己是战斗奴隶的时候，就心疼得不得了了，本来打算利用泰德的愧疚心来软化它的态度，到看到猫咪快要哭出来的表情时，它再也不舍得了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉布拉多向以往无数次一样温柔地俯下身，将小猫咪一点一点地圈到自己肚皮里舔舐安慰着，“对不起，泰德，我不该曲解你对我的担心。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德的眼睛稍微亮了一点，但米卡杰似乎看穿了它的想法，又继续说道：“嘘——你先听我讲。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉布拉多低头又舔了一下小褐猫的耳朵，果不然看到小褐猫敏感地抖了抖之后，才乐呵呵地笑起来，它的声音充满了珍重的暖意，“我知道你害怕我会受伤，也害怕我会讨厌选择报仇的你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但是泰德，我没有你想象的那么好。我不喜欢杀戮，但是比起杀戮，我更讨厌的是无法保护自己重要的事物，只能眼睁睁地看着它痛苦、悲伤，而自己却什么也做不到。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“泰德，如果那份无法释怀的仇恨会伤害到你，哪怕你不愿意，我也会帮助你消除它。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉布拉多轻轻舔掉那双翡翠一样的绿瞳出渗出的水珠，轻笑着用自己的鼻子去蹭着颤颤的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我绝对不会让你独自去面对痛苦的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（五）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不用收拾那么多东西。”泰德看着忙前忙后的米卡杰，“长途跋涉，这些东西只会是累赘。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>关于泰德是否要独自一猫离开，前往帝国复仇这件事，最终依旧以泰德妥协，米卡杰大获全胜为结局。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>临走之前，米卡杰提出要收拾行李，在天亮之前离开。因此，一猫一狗再次回到了这个园子。在米卡杰收拾的过程，泰德慢悠悠地围着园子有点感慨，它只是在这里短短停留了一个多月，但是从没有感受过的快乐却仿佛将时间无限酝酿开，延长到尚未有过的生命终点——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这份记忆，它永远都不会忘记。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么会是累赘呢。”米卡杰说着，又将一个不知道从哪里弄来的绷带叼起来，利落地甩到竹篮旁边的一个袋子，那个袋子已经被零零碎碎塞满各种东西，它也不嫌重，“出到去可不同在家里，准备越充足越好，尤其你啊，娇生惯养的，我当然要好好收拾啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这话其实说得非常夸张且不靠谱了，泰德在遇到米卡杰之前，身为奴隶战士，执行任务时对自己生存条件基本上都按照最低要求的，只要不死，就没什么大不了的了。而之后叛逃出军队后，面对四方围杀，更是顾不上这些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只有眼前这只拉布拉多，才会这样细心、小心翼翼地照顾它，把一切最好的东西都送到它面前，生怕它受一点委屈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>泰德无法形容自己内心的感受，有时它总觉得自己已经足够喜欢这只拉布拉多了，但下一刻它又意识到，它还能更喜欢它。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>注视着有条不紊收拾着的拉布拉多，泰德突然像想到什么一样，走上前伸出爪子，用软绵绵的肉垫按住动个不停的狗爪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喂，米卡杰。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么了？”拉布拉多喜欢被小褐猫主动触碰的感觉，它低下毛耸耸的脑袋，纵容地笑着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你这样就跟我走，”泰德歉意地低了低头，原本精神竖起的两只耳朵有点向下耷拉了一下，“你的家人怎么办？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不就是我的家人吗？”米卡杰笑着舔了一下猫脑袋，成功让小褐猫又羞恼了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你知道我不是说这个！”泰德昂起头咬了一下拉布拉多的脸颊，只是那咬的，也着实不认真了些，落到拉布拉多脸颊上，只有淡淡一圈水印，连个牙痕都没有，“你的父母、哥哥，还有弟弟妹妹怎么办！？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰见到小猫咪是真的心急了，也不敢再糊弄吓唬它，老老实实地交代：“我早就和它们说过，我放不下你，会陪着你离开了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“欸？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“它们啊，”米卡杰有点不太好意思，“我第一天把你藏在这里，它们就发现了。”</p>
<p>陌生的气息对于嗅觉灵敏的犬科动物来说，是非常值得警惕的事，尤其是泰德身上的血腥味比寻常闹事的军犬还要重一些。因此尽管米卡杰在把泰德藏起来时，注意了掩盖气息，但还是被父亲和哥哥发现了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>费了相当大的力气，才让它的家人们接受了这只对它来说十分珍贵重要的小褐猫。期间，琥珀甚至还悄悄带着梨花来过偷看这只小褐猫，不过这些暂时先不用告诉泰德，免得一下子知道太多而产生不安。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>它们会一直在一起，它也会有很多很多时间，将自己的、家人的事，全部告诉给它。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“它们不反对吗？即使这样……”泰德对米卡杰明知道前路危险而依旧选择跟随自己，还是有着踌躇与不安，“会有危险，它们还是同意你陪我一起走吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>深知道泰德内心的所有想法，并且与它抱有相同心意的米卡杰，认真地对它说：“我不知道。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但是，当我和它们说，我要陪着你走的时候。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“父亲告诉我，身为男子汉，如果下定决心去做一件事，就绝对不能反悔，更不能半途而废。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还有，能够为保护重要的家人而努力，永远都是我们家的骄傲。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼前如山般可靠、如水般温柔，也如朝阳般明亮的拉布拉多这样郑重地向自己诉说着它的信念与承诺，泰德能够感受到心里源源不断的滚烫，激荡得仿佛连魂魄也在颤抖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>它伸长身体，用尽全力去拥抱着这只拉布拉多，把脸深深地埋进那颈侧柔软的长毛，它说：</p>
<p>“米卡杰。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“挚友、家人，”它的声音是从未有过的明亮，仿佛只有如此才能将内心的情意完全宣泄出来，“还有，最喜欢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（六）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“说起来，泰德，你听说过神之领域吗？”大大的拉布拉多犬步伐稳健地行走在森林里，它的身体右侧悬挂着一个被装得满满的布袋，左侧是用一根细绳固定着的竹篮，篮子铺放着干燥暖和的禾草，上面伏着一只毛发油光水滑的小褐猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没有。”森林很大，它们已经走了十几天了，粗略估计也只是穿越了林子的三分之一，路途上遇到过不少野生动物的袭击，但在泰德和米卡杰日渐默契的配合中，即便是最凶狠的战斗，也没有吃下多少亏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“虽然很不甘心，但是还是要说，现在我们的实力对上阿亚纳米是非常勉强的。”见泰德似乎真的没有听说过，米卡杰耐心地解释。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……恩。”泰德虽然报仇心切，但是也不是不理智的猫，尽管不想承认，但是它知道米卡杰说的是正确的。现在的它们，盲目撞到阿亚纳米的领域上，只会是任它们宰割。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我听说神之领域是为数不多可以和军队抗衡的存在，而且神之领域可以庇护一切入境寻求帮助的动物，我想先去那里寻找一下可以提高实力的方法，再去面对阿亚纳米，你觉得呢，泰德？”</p>
<p>在欧克家族，米卡杰曾经遇见过一只白狐狸，那只狐狸有时很高傲，昂首走路的姿态隐约看得出有点像常常惹人厌的修里。但是那只狐狸又和那些残暴的军犬和狡猾的政客不一样，它会对弱小的动物予以帮助，也总是用渴望的目光眺望着远方的某一处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰见到那只狐狸的时候，正是它决定不顾周遭反对，毅然选择离开，前往一个叫“神之领域”的地方——也是米卡杰第一次听说这个地方的时候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因为那只狐狸紫水晶一样的眼睛闪烁着的向往之光太坚定了，被这样的目光所触动的米卡杰下意识地在意留心这个地方来。现在看来，当初费了一番打听的功夫并没有白费。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我……虽然很想快点去到阿亚纳米面前，替叔叔报仇，但是你说的没错，现在的我，还太弱小了，不能保护自己，也不能保护你，所以我赞成你的想法。”泰德听了米卡杰的话之后，并没有犹豫太久，“我们，就去神之领域！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰欣慰地看着终于不再拼着一口气而逞强的小褐猫，豁然一笑，“好，我们就去神之领域！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晴空烈日，路途遥远，前方或许还有着无数潜藏不现的危机等待着它们，但是这一次，无论是泰德，还是米卡杰，都不会再因牵挂对方而担忧痛苦——它们会一直在一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彼此扶持，彼此拯救，彼此守护，直到永远。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（七）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米卡杰是一只血脉正统的拉布拉多犬。</p>
<p>它有很多很多家人，温柔的父母、稳重的兄长、可爱的妹妹，还有调皮捣蛋的弟弟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而现在，它身边又多了一位新的家人。</p>
<p>是一只强悍、惹人怜爱，同时，是它最最最喜欢的小褐猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>之后就进入动物版的原著线，然后HE</p>
<p>从此，拉布拉多犬和小褐猫幸福快乐的在一起啦。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>